You're Not Differnt
by ChipmunkLover1
Summary: Simon comforts Alvin at the doctor, who seems to be having trouble accepting his current condition.


"It's nothing more than a doctor's visit. You'll be fine."

Simon rubbed his brother's arm that was, at the time, not being covered by his classic red sweatshirt. In its place, a white and baby blue gown draped over the boy's body as it began to shake softly, wasting no time in picking up its pace. His brother, who sat on the bed that wasn't quite as comfortable as his own, growled at his nerdy brother's words and averted his gaze from him.

"It's not just a doctor's visit, Simon," he replied blankly, not letting any emotion that he was feeling shine through his words. "you know that."

"I do know." He replied, taking off his glasses to clean them. "I also know that telling you the truth straight out is bad for your condition."

"Uh-huh," the irritated chipmunk grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued, "but lying to me is okay?"

"Well no," Simon admitted defeated. "however, I believe you would be more upset with me if I told you the things that would most likely bring you to tears."

"So, the doctor told you before he told me? When did he tell you? Was it while I was in all those tests with that nurse?"

"Calm yourself, Alvin," Simon said, completely ignoring his brother's questions.

Alvin huffed, going silent once more. He hated how everyone was being so secretive around him. Even his little brother, Theodore, seemed to grow further and further away from him. He couldn't control what was happening to him. No one could. This sort of thing, this thing that was affecting him, never appeared in chipmunks. So, when they came in four hours ago, Simon holding Alvin by the wrist of his sweater, the shock and confusion gave Alvin all he needed to know: they weren't going to be able to cure him.

That was the moment Alvin locked up his feelings and emotions. They didn't even try to fix his condition, and yet, they had informed both him and his brother, that there was no cure to help. Nothing at all.

Then why did they take him into the back and run those tests on him? Why were they so worried? Why was it taking them over an hour to bring back the results after they said there was nothing they could do?

These questions frustrated Alvin greatly. Everything about this day frustrated him. That was the only emotion Alvin could display. Anger. Anger for this hospital, anger for the people who worked here, anger for this itchy gown that was rubbing his brown fur in a way that made him want to just rip it off and scratch his body. Anger was the only emotion Alvin displayed, and Simon was starting to get sick of it.

Ever since this morning, Alvin had been nothing but a jerk to him, Theodore, Dave, and his friends. He was pretty sure that by the time Alvin went back to school, the only ones that would even hang out with him would be Theodore and himself.

The nerd of the family had seen warning signs in his troublemaking brother that something wasn't right ever since they had gotten back from Miami.

He was more distant, angrier, more aware of his surroundings, more terrified.

It was a cycle of things that baffled Simon, and worried Theodore. The innocent and caring demeanor he showed everyday seemed to be replaced with a scared, worried, and all around petrified look. Like what he had displayed when he realized that the meerkat habitat at the zoo no longer had meerkats in them.

Theodore stayed home with Dave for those reasons. He would be in tears at this point because of Alvin's neglectfulness to let his walls just come crashing down. He knew Alvin wasn't the one to let people see his soft side, his pained side. However, sometimes Theodore wished Alvin was like that.

Simon was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the metal bed be kicked. He whipped around and saw steam coming out of Alvin's ears as he kicked the metal bed again, and again, and again, and again. Each time that Alvin's soft, yet forceful foot had made contact with the side of the hospital bed, the noise that was emitted became louder, and louder, and louder, and louder to the point where Simon had steam blowing out of his ears.

"Alvin!" Simon yelled, gently grabbing his brother's ankle so it was immobilized."What?!" Alvin yelled back, staring right at his brother's eyes with fire in them. He was not going to let Simon win this fight. Not again.

"Stop kicking the dang bed! You'll make your condition worse!"

"To heck with my condition!" Alvin spat, reaching down to try and pry Simon's fingers from his ankle. "My condition's as worse as it can possibly be!"

"Stop pushing me away, Alvin!" Simon shot back, tightening his grip on the ankle that was currently in his hand.

"No!"

Simon's eyes widened in shock as Alvin's foot flew forward, and once again, had made contact with the hard, metal bed he was currently on.

Simon's fingers retracted from his brother's ankle for a moment, but then were immediately back on the same leg, but this time, his fingers were around and under his knee while his other hand was gripping his lower leg, close to his ankle.

"Simon, let go!" Alvin growled, trying to force himself out of the grasp. However, Simon didn't budge. Instead, he just stared at his brother. The once angered and irritated expression was now replaced with one of concern.

"Alvin…" he began, his voice soft and full of worry that it caught Alvin off guard. "…what's going on with you? Don't you kno-"

"Yes, I know my condition can get worse, Simon."

"Wait… what?"

Alvin sighed, and for a split second, Simon could've sworn he saw a tear from in those soft, yet strong brown hazel eyes.

"I know that I could die right now if I continued to hit my foot, or any part of my body for that matter. I know that I could kill myself if I'm not careful, I know…"

Alvin trailed off, mumbling that last part.

"You know what, Alvin?" Simon asked, keeping his soft and comforting voice.

"I-I know that I-I'm… different."

By now, Alvin had turned away from his brother, his head resting in the palms of his hands. For a while, neither of them said anything. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint murmurs of nurses and doctors as they walked past the closed door from outside.

Simon stared at his brother for what felt like hours, trying to figure out what to say. To his surprise, he had no idea on what to say. His mind was drawing a complete blank, but he knew what he had to do.

"Alvin," Simon said, once again his calm voice, looking at his brother who had raised his head to reveal tears coming down his cheeks.

Gently, Simon took Alvin's hands in his and gave them a soft, comforting squeeze. "You've always gotten on my nerves, and I know we fight a lot, and yell at each other, but…"

Alvin sniffed while Simon paused.

"…you aren't different. You never have been. You're my brother, and I love you."

Alvin smiled lightly as tears began flooding down his cheeks faster than they currently were.

"I-I… I-I… I-I…"

Alvin frowned at himself, hating that he couldn't even finish that sentence. When he looked at Simon, his brother just smiled and hugged him tightly, Alvin following suit while also burying his wet face and cheeks into his brother's neck,

"I know."


End file.
